Gradual Love
by BookSugar
Summary: Evie and Doug are polar opposites. But don't opposites always attract? As they gradually get to know each other, falling in love is just the fairest feeling of all. Adapted from Descendants, 2015. I own nothing except the idea and some of the OC's. Devie pairing, multiple chapters, mentions other pairings.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! This is clearly my first published fic and it would be helpful to get tips on how to improve, reviews if you're liking it or if you'd even want more stories from me. This story is complete and I wrote it ages ago, but updates aren't all in one day. Expect about two or three a day. The time frame is about a year, so by the end it's mid-senior year. (** **BookSugar)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Disney Descendants.**

* * *

It was their first official day normally at Auradon Prep and they had actual classes. There was a couple kids who seemed to dislike them and when Evie got lost, she realized that she actually wanted to be on good terms and make amends with everyone. Unfortunately, getting around prohibited her. She looked around for someone to give her directions but everyone rolled their eyes or walked past her. She found herself boiling with anger until a boy with brown hair, glasses and a plaid shirt approached her.

"Are you looking for your class, Evie?" he asked her.

She nodded her head putting her hands on her hips. "I am. I made a wrong turn I guess. You were wearing a band uniform yesterday, weren't you? Something with a D, right?" she flipped her hair.

"I was. Doug is my name" he said caught off guard.

"So, Doug" she said tapping her foot as his face turned crimson and he stared at her.

"Yeah, sorry. Where were you going?" he asked her.

"Chemistry, I guess the paper says" Evie said.

"Oh. That's where I'm going. It's literally around the corner" he said pointing.

"Oh!" Evie laughed before quickly returning to a blank face. _Wrinkles, Evie_ , she reminded herself. He smiled at the blue haired beauty he was so captivated by.

"Um, what is chemistry in the first place? Like atoms or something?" Evie asked pretending to be confused as he walked with her to the classroom.

His eyes widened in surprise. "It's like a science where you experiment and discover substances and what they're made of"

"Like everything is made of matter and potions and stuff?" Evie asked. He nodded his head.

"That's pretty cool" she said as he opened the door and she walked in. He motioned to a seat in the front and he sat next to her. She glanced around and a blonde haired prince made eye contact with her. She put on her flirtatious smile and gave a little wave with her fingers. Chad Charming smiled back with his _charming_ smirk.

Doug sighed. _For a minute there I thought she was interested in an education. I should have known. We're the exact opposites. She's looking for prince material. Meaning you need to get your head out of the clouds._ He thought to himself as the lesson went on.

Doug noticed Evie pulled out her magic mirror and cheated doing the answer on the board, despite having the same answer in her notebook and her work shown correctly. Class ended just as it was work time. He scribbled a note on her notebook as she accepted Chad's invite to the bleachers. Evie took her notebook and put it in her bag leaving class. Doug watched her leave the classroom only to hear a chair move and he packed up suddenly and went to meet up with the band.


	2. Changes Happen

Days later, she hadn't said a word to him. However, her mirror stayed away. He grabbed a pencil as Chad walked in the room and accused Evie of cheating. Doug watched her face crumble and her brows furrow. That's when he had an out of body experience and defended her. Evie's face became softer as she felt at ease. Although she still tried to help despite Doug's insists that she not. After the test, she ran up to him and happily showed him her B+.

At first he was caught off guard, but continued a conversation. "Great job, Evie" he said as she sat next to him.

"Thanks. I got your note and that night tried to understand for real without the mirror. Thanks to you, I didn't fail" she smiled.

"You didn't know anything about science before this?" He asked her as she sat next to him and they faced each other.

"Potions and old books my mom had, but no" she replied.

"You're a fast learner. Maybe we can study together sometime" he said smoothly. She genuinely smiled and nodded her head.

"Y-yeah," Evie slightly stuttered as she felt butterflies in her stomach. Her eyes met his gaze and they both looked away and reddened.

"So, uh, I'll see you around" Doug said clearing his throat.

"Yeah, bye Doug and thanks!" She said walking off to where the other VKs sat. At that moment he knew that he was in love with Evie. She may not have known what she was feeling, but it was love at it's finest.


	3. First Study Date

Evie sat around waiting for her new friend to show up. She saw him walk up to her and she waved.

"Hey!" Evie said her heart skipping a beat.

"Hi" Doug replied as they sat at a table.

"Do you know about Auradon History? I'm sort of confused" Evie said. "I mean I assumed you specialized in more than just science"

"I do" he said. She gave a smile in return and layed out her textbook as he began to explain everything about the Fairy Age to her. It wasn't long until Mal came running into the library a couple hours later.

"Evie!" she said not noticing Doug.

They both looked up and Evie's eyed widened.

"Uh, hey, M" Evie said awkwardly.

"Aren't you the band kid who showed us around and helped Evie?" Mal said. "Doug, right?" he nodded his head. "Mind if Evie and I chat a bit?"

Doug shook his head. "That's fine"

Evie smiled. "Sorry," She got up and left the library with Mal as they stood out of his view. Doug resumed his homework as he patiently waited.

"So you guys are together now?" Mal asked. "You couldn't help with the plan because you're hanging out with your boyfriend?"

"No, he's just a friend and he is helping me not to fail" Evie said rolling her eyes.

"Really, so our mission can be averted so that Miss flirt can find a prince?" Mal said.

Evie rolled her eyes. "I'm not even flirting"

"Come on, Evie" Mal said, this time touching her shoulder. "I sort of think Ben is nice to hang around with too, but we have to do this for our parents"

Evie's eyes saddedned. She nodded her head, looking away. "To be honest, I'm pretty sure I'm crushing hard on him. Why can't we live our own lives, M? It's not fair"

"It isn't, but when your parents are villains you don't get a happy ending. I say don't get too attached. It will only hurt more" Mal said. "Trust me, it's hard not to feel something different when you're with Prince Ben"

Evie smiled. "I get it, M. Can I at least stay or do you need me?"

Mal nodded her head. "Just remember that it's not going to last long" Evie sighed and turned back, going into the library and back to the table.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. She smiled. _I can take in the moment and I can make it last forever. When the villains take over, I'll make sure he's fine and those memories will last. Won't they?_

"No. She just wanted to ask me where I put her leather jacket" Evie lied. He nodded his head, although skeptical.

"Well I think you seem to understand everything about the Fairy Age" he said as she beamed.

"Thanks! Do you just study in your spare time, other than band?" She asked.

He looked at her and smiled, processing the fact that she inquired about his personal life. _Maybe she just wants to know what happens in Auradon._ "Um, I enjoy running, I read and I work as a cashier at a smoothie shop. Not much"

"Oh, that's still pretty cool. I've never heard of a smoothie shop. Is it possible to try ice cream?"

"A smoothie is blended ice, fruit and juice. And yeah, there's an ice cream shop across campus" he said. "I could take you tomorrow if you'd like?"

"Yeah, sounds great" Evie said collecting her books and smiling. "You know, I've never experienced anything such as this. Auradon is pretty cool"

"It is, Evie. I'll see you tomorrow" he said as she got up and waved.

"Bye, Doug" she smiled and her steps seemed to be on air as she skipped to the boy's dorm to meet with the group.


	4. After Coronation

Evie had enjoyed their dance at coronation, however she seemed to see a lot less of him. He had apologized about family day and she forgave him, but it was like he was keeping his distance from her. _Perhaps to strictly friend zone her?_ For that reason, Evie decided to go to his dorm and try to figure out why he had been away from her.

She knocked on door 3b and was surprised to see a short, blond haired girl. "Doug, how often do girls come to your dorm?"

"What are you talking about Bailey?" Doug said seemingly annoyed.

"I can always come back later" Evie said turning away from the door.

"Oh, Evie?" He said putting his pencil down and going to where she stood.

"Hi, is this not a good time? I was just coming to talk" Evie said her cheeks turning crimson.

"No, actually this is perfect timing. Bailey, you have to meet up with Sara anyway" Doug said.

"Oh, right." Bailey said. "Um, aren't you going to introduce me before I go?" she smiled.

"Evie, my 14 year old cousin, Bailey and Bailey, Evie" Doug said. Evie waved and Bailey waved back.

"Okay, I'll stop torturing you. Nice to meet you, Evie. Bye, Doug!" she skipped out and closed the door.

"She's cute" Evie smiled. "Reminds me a little of a girl I knew"

He smiled. "She's adorable when she isn't being annoying, so not often. You wanted to talk to me?"

"Uh, yeah" She said sitting on one of his desk chairs. "I realized we haven't been spending much time together anymore, unless it's during Performing Arts and Chemistry. I was wondering why. Is it me?"

"No, never. I mean you seemed to be fitting in well with Auradon and didn't seem to need much help anymore" he said. Evie looked at him concerned.

"Aren't we friends?" Evie said with a bit of confusion.

He looked up shocked. "I mean sure, but–"

"You've helped me enough. However, I enjoy your company. Friends don't just study together. From what I've observed, you and some of your other friends go to tourney games, out for food and stuff. C-can we do some of those things?" Evie stuttered the last bit.

He smiled. "I'd love to. Your choice"

She stood up. "We should go get ice cream" she grinned.

"You really love ice cream, don't you" he chuckled as she nodded her head. "Not as much as chocolate though, right?"

She laughed. "No, but I do love chocolate ice cream which by the way is the best combination on Earth!" They walked out to the lobby of the dorms and took a walk and enjoying their friendship as Evie wanted.


	5. Getting to Know You

It was summer and the VK's were excited to experience their first summer in Auradon. After coronation, Evie and Doug were simply friends. They enjoyed each other's company, but their friends knew better. The two were perfect for each other. Evie was busy with four hearts and needed a break. Mal had followed Ben for a kingdom tour around Auradon to prepare for lady of the court and the boys were with Lonnie trying out for swords and shields. She took a walk around the campus and stopped at the outdoor track and saw Doug with four other guys and three girls. She walked around some trees. _Wow, who knew he was so fit?_ They were packing up their bags when he hugged one of the girls. She smiled and waved walking away. Evie frowned. _So he does have a girlfriend?_ She thought she hadn't been noticeable, but one of the guys from the cross country team saw her.

"Hey, D-man isn't that your girlfriend?!" He laughed.

"Dude, no. We're just friends" he said waving at Evie. She shyly waved back. The girl who hugged him frowned and said something to him. Evie walked away and turned back as he ruffled the girl's hair and she rolled her eyes. He ran up to Evie.

"Hi!" He said. She turned around.

"Oh, hey!" She couldn't help but smile. _He's just too cute._

"How's your first summer in Auradon going?" He smiled.

She felt her cheeks getting hot. "Great. I sorta miss Mal, but you know"

He nodded his head. "I didn't know you ran or well no offense, worked out"

He laughed. "No that's okay. Most people don't know that about me. I like to keep in shape. My cousins and I usually come out here during the school year and often during the summer. My little sister joined us today. Short, brown hair, blue eyes" Evie nodded her head sighing her relief. _I was jealous over nothing. Wait I was jealous? Great. Now I actually have a thing for him._

"Evie?" He asked concerned.

"Oh. I'm sorry I was just thinking about something. I am so sorry. What did you say?" She reddened.

"It's all good. I was wondering if you, um wanted to go out for a walk?" He said awkwardly.

"Sure!" She said bit too quickly. "I'd love to."

"Great. I'll meet you at your dorm" he said waving.

"Sounds good!" She waved back and skipped to her dorm as she saw Jay.

"Hey, Evie" he said. "What's the rush? Band geek?"

"Hey, Jay and maybe. We're going out–" she was interrupted by Jay.

"Getting serious so fast aren't we?" He smirked.

"Oh, Evie and Doug are a thing now?" Carlos said walking up.

"No. You didn't let me finish! We're going out to walk!" Evie said groaning.

"Oh. Well, good luck" Carlos said walking away.

Jay patted Evie's shoulder. "Yeah, see you"

Evie waved. "Mal o Mal. Where are you when I need you?" She walked back to her dorm and changed into a black loose dress that went a bit above her knees. Her red ballet flats and a blue jean jacket. She redid her ponytail and texted Mal.

Hey M

 **Hey E**

Whatcha doing?

 **I was asleep. 4 am in Agrabah**

Oops. Sorry. Guess I'm too nervous.

 **Y?**

Well, today I was walking around campus, saw Doug working out and he asked me to a walk. I accepted. I also got jelly because he hugged another girl who ended up being his sister. I am so lost at my feelings. SOS!

 **Aww. You finally admit you like him. He works out tho?Be yourself Evie. If he knows you from studying with you and being lab partners he surely wants to date Evie, not someone else who just looks like you. Go have fun, E. Don't psych yourself out. I guarantee he's also nervous. Make it easier for you both and get the idea that you're on an actual date out of your head.**

Thanks for the paragraph. I'll try not to think so hard.

 **Yeah and when I get back I want you guys actually together and I'll use my resources if you refuse.**

You don't mean Jay and Carlos?

 **No I mean Carlos and Jay. Night, E. Remember it isn't a date and he likes you for you.**

Bye Mal. Night and thx

Evie looked up from her phone just as she heard a knock. _Oh my gosh! He's here!_ She came to the door and opened it.

"Hi" she said as she walked outside of her dorm and closed her door. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Hi" he said as he wore more of a hipster outfit. An green and blue v-neck with black jeans and black converse. They walked away from her dorm and Evie wanted to hold his hand, but it was too early. They talked about science discoveries and four hearts. Throughout their walk they enjoyed themselves and Evie thought of it as the times after Chemistry when they'd go to the cafeteria or he'd walk with her back to the dorms before the went their separate took a path through the park. Evie asked if it was okay to sit down.

"Of course," he said sitting next to her.

"Do you only have a sister? I always wished I had a sibling" Evie said.

"I do. Her name is Daisy and she's going to be a Freshman next year"

"Oh, she looks more like your dad than your mom" Evie laughed. "It's funny how that works"

"It is" he laughed along with her. "You told me once before that your dad lives in Auradon, have you visited him yet?"

"No. The infamous Huntsman, James Doran. It's just too weird for me. And I'm scared. People always said I look more like my mother, but I think I have a mixture" Evie said standing up again. They both purposefully brushed their hands together and they looked at each other. Smiles formed on their faces as they held hands.

Evie felt butterflies in her stomach and a heavy weight lift off of her chest. "What did you do as a kid in Auradon?"

He looked at her and smiled. "I have always been quite nerdy, but I liked to run. I would run with my dad to the mines. I used to read on tree branches and Ben and I would make up games. Although Auradon is filled with good to the brim,"

Evie laughed. "It is"

"Ben, Lonnie, Jordan and I used to cause a lot of mischief, but more stupid things" he finished.

"That sounds like it was fun. What kinds of mischief did you get up to? I can't imagine you being the slightest bit bad" she giggled.

"Yeah, we used to turn on the sprinklers so that the mailman would get wet. Um, I used to scare my sister by putting fake bugs in her hair. I once buried her in sand when she was 2" he said laughing. "My mom was never happy about those occasions, but looking back, we all laugh"

"Wow, I didn't know Auradonians pulled jokes like that. On the Isle, we used to pulled pranks, but you could never really laugh about them later on, unless you were the one pulling it. They were more––evil" Evie said.

"Like what?" Doug asked interested.

"Mal used to put dead frogs in one of her enemies cots, she would make secret potholes so people would unknowingly hurt themselves, we'd steal food, yeah, not so fun stuff"

"I know you came from the Isle, but I've been trying to figure out how you were ever–" he stopped.

"Evil?" Evie said smiling. He awkwardly nodded his head. "Yeah, I wasn't really that evil. Just evil enough to satisfy my mom. Otherwise I was locked in the castle for 10 years improving my appearance and becoming housewife material. When I finally went outside, I used to hurt people's feelings and break hearts, that's all" Evie said quietly.

"Oh. Well, compared to other Princesses, you are so much more pleasant and likable" Doug said as they reached the dorms again.

He reddened just as he realized what words came out his mouth. Evie looked up and him and shyly smiled.

"Thank you" she said softly. "But, I don't have status here"

He was quiet for awhile as they still held hands. He looked at her. "You've always been a Princess. At least to me" he said.

Her eyes widened and a big smile formed on her face. That's when she did something unexpected. She kissed his cheek. She waved as he did too, they both walked away the same thoughts running through their head.

 _He likes me._ Evie thought

 _She likes me._ Doug thought.

Evie walked passed the boys who happened to see the small peck. She was still in shock. They shook their heads and texted Mal. She then proceeded to text Evie. Her phone buzzed and she looked down.

 **Evie!**

Hey M

 **I heard from my resources that you just kissed Doug!**

It was on the cheek

 **Still! So are you guys all of a sudden together now?**

NO! It was an impulse. He said I've always been a Princess and I couldn't help it, M. He was just too cute and is a really cool guy

 **He's definitely going to ask you out**

How do you know? He knows I like him now. What if he doesn't feel the same?!

 **Exactly. He's liked you since the beginning. It's perfect. You guys are made for each other! I'm going to have Ben text your boyfriend now and get him to admit.**

He's not my boyfriend, M!

 **Devie is going to sail the seas! This is huge!**

Mal, please don't!

M?

Maleficent B Faery?!

Evie flopped back on her bed. "Why do people have to intervene in my love life?!" _Especially one that happens to be my first?!_

15 minutes later, she got a picture from Mal. It had all of the text messages between Ben and Doug. [Ben in bold, Doug in underline]

 **Hey, bro? How's break going? We still have plans for the fair when I get back right?**

Hey Ben. Break is great. Yeah, I'm still up for the fair.

 **Cool. What'd you do today? Can't sleep from the time differences yet. So bored.**

Did you catch up on all of DunKirk yet? That usually puts you to sleep.

 _[Mal's markups] He didn't bother to say how his day was._

 **Hahaha, very funny. I just finished it last night. Yesterday we met with some officials and Mal yawned through their welcome speech. She's great though. How's Evie?**

 _He was way too blunt!_

I guess she's fine. I mean we haven't had many interactions other than today. Mal yawning through the welcome speech? She must have felt so bad. Officials are always so boring, I admit.

 **Dude, aren't you guys like study buddies and stuff?**

Who? _Being clueless… ;)_

 **You and Evie, boi**

Oh. You've never asked so much about Evie before. Why today? Yes, we are study buddies.

 **You should hang out with her. Mal is always talking about how great she is.**

We went for a walk today. That's what you wanted from me didn't you? Mal probably found out about it, but you guys want the scoop, don't you? You forgot I am knowing of these things.

 **Caught me. I totally fail at being slick. But what'd you guys talk about?**

Stuff :)

 **Come on, D. Tell me**

Hahahaha

 **So you like her?**

Of course I do. I wouldn't be talking to her if I didn't like her.

 **Yea, but do you like her enough to ask her out?**

Where are you and *yes* Mal going today?

 _Hahaha! He's going to ask you out!_

 **We are going to Northern Wei to meet with Emperor Wenwei. When are you going to ask her?**

I don't know. The next time I see her? I mean if she isn't embarrassed from events of today, so…

 **What events?**

Oops, sorry, gotta take a call. Bye _(Your future boyfriend is just like you…)_

 **Dude, you don't have to be so private. Mal and I are just moving you and Evie along so one day she can be Mrs. White.**

 _Genevieve (Evie) White has a nice ring to it!_

I'm still not telling, Ben. Once again, I have to go to lunch

 **Don't you have to take a call? Lunch is already over at AP too. I know you're avoiding me. I'll just tell Mal to tell the boys to pressure you into telling what's really up with you and Mrs. White.**

Mrs. White is my mother. Evie! E-V-I-E! Nothing is up with us. All she did was peck my cheek after I told her that she's always been a Princess. End of conversation, Ben. What's up with you and Mal then? Huh?!

 **I'm not telling you that. It's private information. But seriously dude? You told her that? You might as well have been dating. I could tell you and Evie would get along more than in a friendly friend way. How'd you manage to tell her that?**

She was just too cute, holding hands, her smile…. Now I'm spilling all my feelings! I don't have time for this.

 **You guys were holding hands? That's it. I need you to ask her to now! King's orders!**

Maybe later. Going down to the chem lab. No phones allowed, so no annoying friends. Later.

 **What? No, you can't.**

 **Doug?**

 **Dude? Bro, really? You're that mad? I recall you pounded me about Mal!**

 **Bro?**

Evie immediately called Mal.

"I see you got my message?" Mal said.

"Yes, but now he's going to actually ask me out. He said I was cute and he likes me, like actually likes me" Evie said nervously.

"So what?" Mal said. "You'll get what you've always secretly wanted, for band nerd to like you back"

"I know, but I've never had a boyfriend that I was actually, like really interested in" Evie sighing.

"I know it's scary, but just say yes. Ben said he has dated three other girls before. I'm sure he knows what he's doing. And with our help, you guys can be great. I'm going to breakfast. It's now 6:30 here. You guys walked for hours!"

"Well, yeah we stopped for ice cream, but" Evie started.

"You were holding hands, stopped for ice cream, kissed his cheek, both basically admitted that you like each other, what more do we need?!" Mal said. "Call me later or when he finally asks you"

"Bye, M"

"Bye, E"

"Oh, poison apples! Why did I ask for a summer romance?" Evie cried out. She opened her door and went to the kitchen where Lonnie was baking cookies.


	6. Tiptoeing Around

"Hey" Evie sulked as she slumped over the island table where Lonnie was mixing her cookie batter.

"Hi, Evie! I saw you with Doug… " Lonnie said smirking. Evie smiled.

"Yeah we went out for a walk"

"Oooo, spending more time with each other aren't you guys?" She asked putting chocolate chips in the batter.

Evie dipped her finger in. Lonnie dipped hers in too. "I guess. I wished for a summer romance and I got one, but everyone is putting their _two cents_ in!"

"I see. Well, I'll tell you a secret. I sort of crushing on Jay" Lonnie whispered.

"Aww, you guys would be so cute together!" Evie squealed.

"We would?" Lonnie said insecurely. Evie nodded her head as Lonnie smiled in relief. "Thanks. So what's up?"

"Might as well tell all. So I saw Doug with his cousins working out and who knew he was so fit?! Anyway, I got jealous because he hugged his sister, well I didn't know who she was and I then realized I actually have feelings for him"

"That is so big, Evie!" Lonnie said putting the first batch in the oven.

"I know, so he asked me to go on a walk. I accepted and we spoke a lot more than usual. Then we held hands and he told me that I was a Princess. I proceeded to kiss his cheek"

"Okay, girl!" Lonnie laughed.

"I know!" Evie said. "I told Mal and she told Ben to text Doug and got him to admit, that he thinks I'm cute and likes me enough to ask me out"

"And this was all in a day?" Lonnie said mouth open. Evie nodded.

"See what I mean?!"

"I do. Well, these cookies are done and the next batch is going in. Take a few. If he asks you out today, I'd come back for more. You are accepting right? I've known him since we were in Pre-K. I'm surprised he's expressed a genuine interest in you so soon _and_ has plans to ask you out"

"Definitely, this is the first guy I'm going to date who I am actually interested in. My dear mother would be so disappointed, though" Evie chuckled.

"That's awesome, Evie! But who cares about your mother. You're heart is open for someone who loves you and Doug is definitely the one. If things do happen, come tell me. I'll either be in here or in my dorm" Lonnie said as Evie started to leave the kitchen.

"I will Lonnie. Thanks for the cookies" Evie said closing the door. She happened to not see where she was going. In result, she bumped into the exact person she was hoping to avoid.

"I'm sorry!" Evie said completely flustered noticing his face already crimson.

"It's okay, Evie"

"Oh, were you at the lab?" Evie said pointing at his lab coat and putting the baggie in her purse.

"Yeah, I just need to grab my solvent"

"Oh. What were you diluting?"

"I was finding the PH of a basic nitric acid" he said. Her eyes lit up.

"Wow! How do you find the pH without using pH paper?" Evie said genuinely amazed.

"It's actually fairly simple. I can show you if you'd like"

"That sounds so cool! Sure" she said following him to his dorm. He grabbed his solvent and they left the room and walked to the lab. He demonstrated the lab and she did it with his help. When she got confused, he placed his arms loosely around her to help her carry out the procedure. Together they poured the solvent into the beaker and Evie went to grab a graduated cylinder as she measured the solute.

"This is really cool!" Evie said watching the beaker change color, her eyes lit up with curiosity and excitement.

"What interests you about science, Evie?" Doug asked washing out some of the spare beakers.

"Um, I guess solving things and it's like a puzzle and you put the pieces together. It's like understanding the world and how it works. I just like to learn. It's funny because I rarely went to school on the Isle or learned anything useful" Evie said laughing. "Why?"

"I had just been wondering why you were interested. Usually most of the girls here don't click to science. I think it's very cool" he said as she wiped down the lab table and carried a beaker to the sink.

"Oh, thanks. Did you see Royal Insights yesterday night?" Evie asked trying to hide her smile.

"I did. I want to know why the former King of Anakin killed that knight" Doug laughed.

Evie giggled. "Me too. Like was it that serious? Supposedly he was getting too close to the governess" They both shook their heads. "I love that show. Auradon history is pretty fun when we're not discussing anything that happened when Snow White was 14" Evie rolled her eyes.

"I remember everyone picked their family novels to report on in sixth grade and I for one, did not pick Snow White. To be honest, I've always despised the book and how they depicted everyone"

"I know! Like my mom didn't look as bad as they depict her as. Her eyebrows were even, for Auradon's sake!" Evie laughed as Doug laughed to. "I saw your dad at Family Day and he's really not that short. But no offense, why are you like––tall" Evie asked.

Doug nodded his head and smiled. "I get that a lot. My mom is 5.5 compared to–Dopey's 5.4"

Evie looked confused. "You don't use dad?"

"Well, when referring to the mysterious guy my mom won't tell me about. Dopey isn't my dad. Stuff happened and I ended up existing. A year later, my parents got engaged, married, and four years later, my sister was born. I don't know who my biological dad is" he said.

"Oh. I'm sorry" Evie said placing her hand on his. For a moment, they felt a spark of the _start of something new_. Doug blinked out of it and turned to her.

"It's totally, fine Evie. He always claims me equally of Daisy" Doug said.

"Wow, I never would have noticed. You have the same eyes and everything. It's I guess so hidden, no one would be able to tell. My mom would often say she wished I was never born, but whatever. I'm here and there's nothing that can stop that. I wasn't a mistake whether or she wants to admit it" Evie said smiling. He smiled and chuckled.

"You know, Evie, anything negative that comes your way you always turn it on the flipside. You have so much optimism!" He said as she laughed.

"I guess I do" she said as they continued their conversation, touching on nearly ever topic they could think of. It was 5 before they knew it and they went to dinner together.

—

Jay, Lonnie and Carlos all sat at the usual table as the not yet couple, walked to a different table with each a salads.

"Hm," Jay said before snapping a photo of the two seated next to each other laughing about something. "Mal o Mal, what is she going to say?"

"You're not!" Lonnie said eyes wide.

"I am" Jay said before Lonnie crossed her arms.

"Guys, just let them be. They will figure it out on their own!" Lonnie said rolling her eyes before smirking. "However, it is too cute and we've got to give them a push"

"Aha! Welcome to the allied side, Lonnie" Carlos said high-fiving her.

"Well, put it with this pic I took. They were at the chem. lab," Jane said walking up behind them.

"Thanks, Jane" Jay said.

"Aww, he was showing her how to do it. That's pricelessly adorable!" Lonnie said looking at the picture.

"It is" Jane said as they sent Mal the picture. In a split second, she replied with a call.

"Here's Mal," Carlos said laughing. "Hey, Mal"

"Yeah, Carlos. You guys have to up your game! They are so slow. Gosh! Where are they now?"

"Well they're standing up, dumping their bowls, they stopped for a moment. They said something. They're waving, Doug left and Evie's walking over here. Oops!" Carlos said before Evie's eyes became slits and she snatched the phone away.

"MAL… " Evie drew out her voice in a whine.

"Hi, E. You guys need to stop playing around and get together already! It's annoying to sit here and watch this. You guys have so much in common, you guys clearly are not just friendly-friends!"

"Yeah, but can't we take our time?" Evie said softly. "I don't want to mess anything up. But it's best if we sort of figure it out ourselves"

"I guess, I shouldn't rush you guys" Mal said in defeat.

"Thank you. Because you guys won't interfere anymore, we want to the lab and he helped me dilute a nitric acid and we talked for two hours, it was amazing!" Evie squealed.

"We know, to be honest we were doing some spy work and saw you guys. I'm sorry, Evie" Jane said looking down. Evie's mouth turned to an smile and she nodded her head.

"I'm not mad, guys. It'll come in handy at anniversary celebrations. And, yes, for a while now I've been daydreaming about being Mrs. White, even before you brought it up, M" Evie said shaking her head with a smile and walking away.

"She just admitted that she wants to marry him" Jay said in slight shock.

"She really just did" Lonnie said. "Mal?"

"I'm so not going to butt out of their relationship" Mal said. "When that day comes, I will get credit for their marriage. Operation Devie 2.0 is a go. I've got a plan and it requires _Audrey_ "


	7. Starring Romeo and Juliet

Evie sat in the auditorium alone as she went over her lines. Playing Juliet with an unknown prince was a bit tough. She had immediately got the part, but they were in need of a Romeo. She heard faint talking as she stopped her lines and ducked under the chairs, peeking her head slightly above the chairs.

"You should really play Romeo, Doug" Evie heard Audrey's voice.

"Um, I'll pass" He said laughing. _That would be so cool._ Evie thought. _My potential boyfriend plays Romeo._

"Why not? You starred in Princess and the Pea as the second lead male. Come on, it'll be fun" Audrey said. "Ben won't do it, neither will Chad. I mean I'm sure you know about Evie and Chad's dislike of each other. And speaking of Evie, you are practically her boyfriend. It will be so adorable. Plus, you guys are like Romeo and Juliet. One of Snow White's dwarves son and the Evil Queen's daughter. Priceless love!"

"Audrey, we're not dating. And what difference does that make?" Doug said. "I'll stick to the music"

"Ugh! Take this anyway and read over it. Evie will probably love you forever if you play Romeo. Not that she already doesn't" Audrey said skipping away. "Tootles!"

"A-Audrey!" Doug said before sighing. "Romeo and Juliet. I can't play Romeo"

Evie dropped her papers and they slid down the stage. Doug got up and looked at the papers. Evie shuffled and stuck her leg in the seat.

"Poison apples! Ow!" She said as Doug picked up the script and walked to Evie. He leaned down.

"Evie, are you okay?" he said helping her up.

"Yeah, um do you see my um, highlighter?" she said reddening at their closeness. Doug noticed and they both sort of awkwardly coughed.

"Yeah, I was reading through my lines and stuff" she said as he gave her the blue marker and she smiled. "Thanks"

"You're welcome, Juliet" He said smiling.

"Do you act?" Evie asked.

"I do. Well–not often" he said. "Other than performing arts class, no.

"You should audition for a role, I mean the least you could be is an extra"

"I guess. Audrey gave me a script for Romeo, but I've never had a lead role before" Doug said.

"Here, how about we practice?" Evie said her eyes shining.

"Sure" he said.

The two practiced their lines and by the end, Doug had the confidence to try out as Evie encouraged him to.

"Thanks, Evie. I'll try out tomorrow"

"Anytime" Evie said as he hugged her and she returned the hug.

"Bye" Doug said waving as he walked toward the director's office.

"Bye, Doug" Evie said smiling her heart skipping another beat as she jumped out of the auditorium chair and skipped to her dorm room. She flopped on her bed with a squeal and sighed. _Doug as Romeo. Oh, this is just perfect_. She thought.


	8. Together Alast

As ironic as it was, he had gotten the lead role. Evie had looked outside the auditorium and saw his name written next to hers. She quickly took a picture of the board and sent him the photo.

 **Want to get ice cream, Romeo?**

I got the part?! Sure, Juliet

 **Of course you did, you were awesome!**

Thanks. Putting away my trumpet. See you soon

 **Ok**

They had went on a walk to get ice cream and they held hands all the way there. Stopping at a bench he had brought her a chocolate cone and she thanked him. They sat in silence as it was a calm evening and the sun was setting beautifully. There was a light breeze and a man with a saxophone playing in the park. Doug hadn't planned to ask her then, but he felt the mood had been set. He cleared his throat as they continued to walk. She swung their hands back and forth. She looked up.

"So, we've been friends for a long time now, and it's completely fine if you would like to stay friends, but I think we both sort of like each other in a more than just friendly way" he said.

"I think we do" she said softly.

"So, Evie do you want to go out?" He said. She stopped.

"Of course!" She said throwing her arms around his neck as his went around her waist.

They pulled away as she returned her hand to his and she leaned slightly more into his shoulder.

"I had been wondering what we were" Evie said laughing.

"Yeah, I had thought it had begun to become a weird relationship. We weren't dating, but we also were a lot closer than friends" he said as she nodded.

"I think our play will be 10x better seeing as though we seem to be Romeo and Juliet" Evie said.

"Don't die on me, Evie" he laughed as she giggled. He walked her to her dorm where he kissed her cheek before they parted ways.

—

Evie dreamily opened her dorm room to see Mal scribbling in her notebook.

"Hey, E" Mal said looking at her lovestruck friend.

"Hi, M. The Romeo and Juliet of Auradon are dating in real life" Evie said giggling before flopping on her bed.

"Oh, that's great" Mal said before jerking her head up. "What?! He asked you out?"

Evie nodded her head. "Hmhm. I officially have my first boyfriend"

"That's amazing, Evie. Congratulations. Did he kiss you or something?"

"Just on the cheek" Evie said.

"When are you going to let him actually kiss you?" Mal said.

"I don't know. I've never kissed a boy before"

"You know he has to kiss you in the play, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't know. I wanted my first kiss to be special. Not in a play" Evie said.

"I can understand that I guess" Mal said.

"At least he's my boyfriend and not Chad..." Evie said trailed off with a sigh

—

Evie ever since had been avoiding the scene. Purposefully leaving early. Doug soon realized why she had been leaving practice early and why she'd come late. They practiced every scene except the one where he was supposed to kiss her.

It was dress rehearsal and this time, Evie couldn't figure out a way out. She paced around as the drama teacher came up to her.

"Evie, you and Doug haven't practiced the last scene. I'm going to need you guys to go over it today. Otherwise you guys should be good. Excellent skills!" she said, her heels clicking away.

"Ugh" Evie said sighing.

"What's so "ugh," Eve" Doug said hugging her shoulders from behind. His nickname for her brought a smile to her face.

"Well, it's just the last scene. I don't mind dying, but I-I guess I'm nervous for you to kiss me. I've never been kissed before. I always wanted it to be more romantic" Evie said turning around. Doug smiled and hugged her close.

She put her arms around him taking in the warmth. "That's completely alright. To be honest, I wasn't actually going to kiss you. Just on the cheek and we both turn so it creates an illusion. I guessed that you weren't comfortable"

"Sorry, I should have told you earlier" she said laughing a bit.

"I know you guys play the most famous romantic couple, but no need for the extra when you're out of character" Audrey laughed.

They separated and Evie giggled. Doug shook his head laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Audrey said. "Come on, I need you people to go get ready. Costumes, costumes! Now go!" she said walking over to the techies.

"Such a bossy boots" Evie said rolling her eyes.

"I agree, exactly why I stayed out of drama board" he said as they walked hand and hand to the backstage.

"Oh really? It wasn't because you had stage fright?" Evie smirked.

"Well, that too" he said chuckling. "Bye, Eve"

"Bye!" she called going into the girl's dressing room as he went into the boy's.


	9. Performances and Truths

**I mention James Doran in this story only a few times. This is her dad, the hunstman. I interpreted the situation to create something to fit with my ideas, however this is not canon. "At one point all henchmen were on the Isle, but King Beast commanded the ones who did not directly cause harm and have shown themselves to be stable, to live in Auradon. Despite not following her orders and murdering Snow, the Evil Queen developed a strange type of love for him. Marriage goes not exist on the isle. With that, they got the closest thing of recognition that they were together. Evie was born a year later and when she was soon to turn six, her father was invited to Auradon. Grimhilde and James fought over him leaving and Evie's extravagant birthday party. James advised EQ to invite Maleficent and Mal, but she opposed. When the palace came to gather all those comign to Auradon, James pleaded to stay. He pleaded to bring his family. He pleaded to bring Evie, who was no less then an Auradon Princess. In return they believed it to be a scam to bring evil to Auradon. From there, he was taken to Auradon, Evie and the EQ were banished because of Maleficant and the EQ forever despised her father and made no attempt to remember him. She nitpicked Evie for the sole reason of she was a reminder of what they lost. Sorry for the length... It was supposed to be a separtate story, but I lost the document.**

* * *

Evie was smiling after her last performance and she held a gift from James Doran, her father. She walked back to the dressing rooms where she found a note and a bouquet of blue roses. She gasped as she picked it up and read the note.

 _Congratulations, Miss Queen on your first ever play! You are genuinely a natural. Amazing last performance, tonight. I loved co-starring as your prince with you. See you at the after party, if not before then,_

 _Love you, Evie Bee_

 _P.S. Blue roses are real in Auradon for some reason. Thought you'd like them._

Evie smiled. _He's the best,_ she said to herself as she changed into her blue cocktail dress and freshened up before leaving the dressing rooms. She quickly added one of the roses in her hair, finally closing the door. She walked past performers and some of the audience and got congratulations and compliments. She was smiling wider than ever once she reached the doors of the after party. She walked in and went to stand towards the corner. She then saw her co-star and went over to where he, Ben, Jane, Lonnie, Jay, Carlos and Mal stood.

"Hey, Juliet!" Mal said hugging her friend.

"Great job, Evie!" Jane said. "But the ending is so sad"

"At least the real love story is just beginning" Jay smirked making the two actors blush.

The group laughed as Evie gravitated towards her boyfriend. She leaned back into his arms.

"I see you received my flowers, my lady" he said.

"I did. Thank you, kind sir" she laughed. "You know, I actually felt at ease during the performance with you"

"I did too. Are you tired or is it just me?" he asked before yawning.

"No, I definitely had a yawning session after the play" Evie said smiling as she then yawned.

"Are you guys going to go to the real after party in Aziz's dorm?" Ben asked.

"Evie?" Doug looked at her.

"Um, I guess but I'm only staying for an hour" She said as the group walked together to Aziz's dorm.

They went into the room filled with drinks, candy, popcorn and music blasting. Evie winced as they turned down the music as they sat in a circle.

"Hey Romeo and Juliet, gonna play truth or dare" Aziz said.

Evie cautiously looked at them.

"Evie, it'll be fun!" Lonnie said. Evie still looked skeptical.

"Evie, we're not going to ask explicit stuff or stuff about you and Romeo" Aziz said laughing as Jay hit his arm.

Evie shrugged. "I-I guess" she sat down next to Mal and next to Doug.

"Okay, I'll go first" Jane said.

"Truth or dare?" Aziz said.

"Truth"

"Tell us if you've ever used your magic in the past week"

"Um, yeah. I only wanted to restock the chocolate bars, because someone," Jane said giggling eyeing Carlos. "Ate them all"

"Ooooo!" the group said as Lonnie volunteered. Soon it was down to Doug and Evie.

"Okay, stars, you guys'll go next"

"D-man, truth or dare?" Jay said.

"Truth" he said.

"What did you first think when you met Evie?" Jay said as everyone cooed.

The group was silent as Doug was put on the spot.

"I initially had the thought that she was the most beautiful girl I had seen, but when I actually _met_ her I realized she was so much more than a pretty face" he said. As the group smiled and admired how he stated his response.

"You gotta show us up like that, don't you?" a tourney guy said as the circle laughed.

"Evie, truth or dare" Mal said.

"Can't I just watch the game?" Evie said.

"No, I'm not going to betray you like Jay did to Doug, but play the game, it'll be fun"

"Fine. Truth"

"What is your full name"

"M!" Evie said as she groaned.

"Wait, Evie isn't your real name?" Carlos said.

"It's not. It's Genevieve Rose Doran. After mom went crazy, it's Queen. Genevieve Rose Queen" she said.

"That's _actually_ really pretty, Evie" Audrey said.

"Thanks, Audrey" Evie said beaming.

"Yeah, I love your name!" Jane said as the others complimented her. She smiled and thanked them.

"Your name is fit for a princess, Genevieve" Doug whispered to her as she smiled leaning into him.

"Thanks" she whispered back.


	10. Sweet Moonlight

The group played a while longer before they all got up, cleaned and left. Mal went to stay at the castle with Ben, Jay and Carlos stayed and Jane, Audrey, Chad and Lonnie all went to the next door party. Doug and Evie went outside for a bit of fresh air.

"Did you actually mean what you said?" Evie said leaning against his shoulder.

"I did," he stroked her hair. "I would never have guessed that Evie was simply a nickname. Genevieve fits you so well, in addition to being a very elegant name. Fit for a Princess"

"Thank you. Only my dad called me Evie until my mother believed that I didn't deserve such a name. I prefer Evie anyway" She looked up at the stars and it was comfortable silence. She smiled and looked him in the eyes. Her eyes dazzled in the moonlight.

"May I?" he whispered in her ear. She softly smiled and nodded her head.

They both leaned in toward each other, both closing their eyes and his lips met hers lightly in a soft kiss. It didn't last for long, but it was sweet and as he pulled away, Evie was glowing. It lingered on Evie's lips as she leaned her head on his shoulder into a hug. Her mind raced with thoughts.

 _That was amazing. And so romantic._ She contently sighed and smiled. _So soft and sweet. My first kiss._

He smiled as he saw her smile. _I really just kissed Evie. I was really her first kiss. I can't believe it._

Neither of them wanted to break the silence so they continued to sit. Disturbing the peace and startling them both, Evie's phone vibrated as she pulled it out of her purse. "Oops. It's my reminder to be at my dorm. Otherwise I would have stayed out all night" He smiled as they walked hand and hand to the dormitory.

"Did you enjoy your day?" Doug asked as they approached her dorm.

"I did. Thanks to the best boyfriend ever" She stopped in front of her door and threw her arms around him as he returned the hug.

"Have a great night," He said as she whispered the same. She went inside her dorm and he smiled to himself. Her dorm clicked open again.

"Doug?" She said. He turned around.

"Thank you, for tonight and for everything" she said shyly.

"You're welcome, Evie" he said smiling and waving.


	11. The Call

Doug paced around his room. He had told his parents to call after work together, however he was dreading the conversation they would have. Just as he decided to make up an excuse, his phone rang. He slowly walked over and hesitated before picking it up.

"H-Hello?" He said gulping.

"Hi, son, you wanted to talk to us?" Dopey answered.

"Uh, about that, I am coming home for mom's birthday" Doug said.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Annabelle said.

"And I'm bringing someone" Doug said drawing his words out.

"Oh? May we know who?" Dopey asked.

"My girlfriend" He said breathing air out.

"Your girlfriend?" Annabelle said. "Not that artist girl, right?"

"No. Not Violet. Her name is Evie"

"That's a pretty name"

"How long have you been with Evie?" Dopey asked.

"Seven months"

"Seven months!? You've been dating a girl for Seven months and we haven't met her?" Annabelle exclaimed.

"Yes and there's something you need to know about her"

"She's not having a baby right?" Dopey and Annabelle said at the same time.

"No!" Doug groaned. "Never! Her parents–"

"What about her parents?" Annabelle said. "I don't care as to who they are as long as she's a sweet girl"

"Well, her parents are James Doran and Grimhilde Queen" Doug said bracing for a reply.

It was silent as both lines had dead air. "You, my son, the son of one of Snow's friends, you Douglas White are dating the Evil Queen's daughter? As in the woman who tried to kill Snow? What are you even thinking?!" Dopey said his voice raised.

"She's not evil or trying to hurt me or you. It's not like she is her mother" Doug said wincing.

"Why her? Why not the artist?" Annabelle asked as Evie came to his door.

"She wasn't my type" Doug said simply. Evie tilted her head in confusion

"Well, maybe Evie isn't either" Dopey said.

"How do you know? You know nothing about her or our relationship" Doug said bitterly. _He must be talking about us_ , Evie thought.

"I don't even know if I know you. I'm finished for the night" Dopey said.

"I know that she is, well because–because I love her!" he admitted.

"You love her?" Dopey said softly.

"I admit. I love Evie" he said as there was more silence. "I don't see her as just another girlfriend but as someone I genuinely love" Evie's eyes widened. _He actually loves me? Is he talking to his parents?_

"What is Miss Evie like" Annabelle said.

"She is sweet, intelligent, honest, compassionate, radiant, sincere and beautiful both inside and out" Doug said as Evie felt a tear stream down her face.

"I apologize, Doug. I'll give the young lady a chance. I'm sort of looking forward to meeting her"

"Yes, I'll give her a chance also" Annabelle said. "I'm a bit excited to meet this young lady if you describe her as such.

"Thank you so much. This will mean a lot to her and myself. Have a goodnight. I love you both. Alright, bye" Doug said before opening his door to find Evie who immediately hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry. I heard what you said" Evie said letting go, her face down.

"I should have told you how I felt about you a long time ago. I'm sorry." He said as he hugged her and held her to him. She felt the tears returning as she sniffled. He pulled away only to wipe her tears away.

"I love you," he said as she smiled.

"I love you too" Evie said as she held back onto him and they stayed like that for a long time.

* * *

 **So... I'm not sure if I like how the story is going. It's basically like a giant fluff ball of Devie becoming a developed couple. If you can, please tell me how you feel about this fic. We're nearly halfway through the story, just FYI. I'm going to post until it's finished.**


	12. Sugar High

**A/N: After they become a couple and their relationship develops, I noticed their charcters become a bit different. Doug becomes a lot more** ** _lovey_** **then before and both are more touchy (hugs and holding hands).**

* * *

She was in his dorm as they worked on a project together. Mal knocked on his door as she heard giggling.

"Devie?" Mal said.

"It's open, Mal" Doug said as she opened the door. She began to laugh when she saw the room. Papers, markers, pencils and pictures were scattered along the floor, a poster board placed in front of the two. Evie sprawled out on the floor, glitter around her as she was full out in a giggle fit.

"What happened here?" Mal laughed.

"Sugar high. I had absolutely no way of stopping her. I am so going to need to discard of every blue raspberry rock candy there is" Doug said as she eventually stopped laughing and sat up.

"Hi M" Evie said in a high pitched voice her tongue blue.

"Hi, E. Yeah, I should have warned you. In about an hour she'll be okay" Mal said shaking her head. "What are you guys working on"

"English report on Pride and Prejudice" Doug replied.

"Ah, I forgot about that. I'm pretty sure Ben did too" she laughed. "I just came to see if Evie was here as I thought"

"I feel so sick" Evie groaned.

"See, she's on her way back, less high pitch in her voice" Mal said. Evie rolled her eyes.

"I told you to cut down on the rock candy, Evie" Doug chuckled.

"Oh shut up, you guys" she said before collapsing her head on his shoulder.

"I'll see you guys later" Mal waved.

"Bye, Mal" Doug waved.

"Bye, M" Evie said as Mal closed the door. Evie grabbed scissors and began to cut out paragraphs.

"My head hurts so much" she said groaning.

"I can imagine, Princess" he said as she continued to cut. "When did you first try rock candy?"

"On our way to Auradon" Evie said. "That was the only blue thing" she laughed.

He laughed. "I can totally see you picking that first"

"Yes, I was a different person then. Very different. I had been meaning to ask you, did you have plans for the weekend? We haven't gone anywhere in a while"

"I had just been thinking about that. It is my mom's birthday on Sunday, so I was going to drive up there for the weekend. Are you interested in joining me?" Doug said and she put the scissors down and laid her head on his leg.

Evie's eyes filled with worry and she played with her fingers. "What if they don't like me?"

"You'll be fine. They know you exist and I did, well to an extent, brief them on our relationship"

"They––they know I'm the daughter of their sworn enemy?" Evie said as her eyes closed.

"Hmhm. My mom and dad both know that. My dad in fact, is excited to meet you and my mother, she already loves you" Doug said. She still had her eyes closed and seemed to be afraid. She slowly sat up opening her eyes.

"They'll fall in love you, just like I do everyday" He said gentilly taking her hands in his as she blushed.

She smiled and nodded her head. "I love you. I'll go"

"There's my Princess!" He said kissing her nose.

She dreamily smiled resting her head back on his shoulder as she dozed of and he continued the project. Soon enough he found himself joining her in a peaceful sleep as he wrapped his arms around her, securing her.


	13. Reassurance

Evie was beyond nervous. She didn't think twice about abandoning her heart necklace, purse that was the box her dad put the boars heart in, sparring Snow White's life and her golden tiara. She paced around the dorm room that she shared with Mal.

"Evie. Will you put your tiara back on and that necklace of yours?" Mal said picking up her coat.

"M, it screams Evil Queen!" Evie said sitting on her bed. "My dress is too short when I add the heels. It shouts tramp. Red is too flirtatious. I'll go with lip gloss" She said switching her lip color but before Evie could go back to her closet, Mal stopped her.

"E. Your dress is fine. The straps aren't too thin and it reaches your knees. With the heels it is a bit strange. Maybe the sandals, but I don't know fashion like you do" Mal said.

"Yeah, you're right" She said as she heard a knock on the door. "Shoot!"

Mal came to open the door as he said hello and Evie was in a hurry as she put her sandals on and grabbed her duffel.

"Hey!" Evie said to her boyfriend who stood waiting for her. "Sorry!"

"You're fine, Eve. Beautiful as always. Where's your tiara?" He asked her confused as she wore it all the time and of all people he should know.

"Thanks. The tiara is too extra. Same with my necklace" she said turning to him. He raised his eyebrow and took her tiara and necklace.

"You are not Evie without your signature accessories, just like you wouldn't be _Evie_ without blue hair" Doug said clipping the necklace around her neck and he handed her the tiara and she set it on her head.

She nodded her head. "Thanks" she said her voice cracking and her eyes tearing up. "Bye, M. Text me about your date"

"Bye, E. Bye, Doug. Have fun, guys. See you on Sunday!" Mal said waving and smiling. Doug mouthed _she'll be okay_.

Mal nodded with a smile of admiration.

The two walked to his car where Evie wiped the few tears of her face. "Who knew I really was this nervous?" she said slightly shaking.

His eyes filled with concern as he didn't say anything and let go of her hand, instead enveloping her in his arms and she fell into the warmth. He swayed her as she calmed down. A couple sniffs and she felt okay. He wiped stray tears away.

"I love you so much and nothing will ever change that. No matter what my family thinks of you, you'll be mine and I'll be yours" She smiled as they both walked to his car, each putting their bags away in the trunk, they began the 2.5 hour drive. Evie fixed her lip gloss and moisturized her face, ridding it of the tear stains.

"So how big really is your family?" Evie asked.

Doug chuckled. "Well since my dad has six brothers that's seven, my mom, daisy and I, that's 10. Each of their wives, we're at 16. All of my cousins add up to 16. Then there is my mom's side which is relatively smaller. She's an only child. Her mom and dad and her aunt make up everyone else. I'm not counting my dad's cousins and honorary members. You'll only meet my sister, mom and dad today until Sunday afternoon when you'll then meet many more people"

"How do you remember names?!" Evie said.

"To be honest, I don't. Half the time I only see these people around twice a year"

"I'm amazed. It was just me, my mom and dad, then just mom, then just dad. That seems cool to have so many people around" Evie said "35 people! That's a party within itself!"

"It is" Doug laughed.


	14. This is Evie

They got out of the car and Evie gasped. It was a large resort three story house with small houses surrounding, all made of stone and wood.

"This is _the village_?" Evie said as he nodded taking both their bags and slinging them over his shoulder. She took his hand as they walked to the entrance and knocked on the door.

A short girl in a red dress and sneakers opened the door.

"Hi, Daisy" Doug said as Evie squeezed his hand.

"Hi four eyes! Is this her?" Daisy said as she walked to the desk and handed him a pair of keys.

"Yes, this is Evie. Evie, Daisy, Daisy, Evie" Doug said taking the keys.

"Hi, I am Doug's wonderfully amazing little sister. Nice to meet you" Daisy curtsied.

"Nice to meet you, Daisy" Evie said smiling.

"She is in room 4b and you're in 4a. Mom said to make sure you guys were next to each other so Evie's comfortable, however she didn't want you guys in the same room" Daisy laughed.

"I knew she'd do that" Doug said laughing.

"Yeah, you were being stupid and didn't tell anyone you were dating Evie. Ah, you should have seen when you told them. Mom almost cried when you hung up"

Evie laughed at her boyfriend. "So she's fine now, right?"

"Believe me she's so excited to meet you! I mean you're pretty cool already" Daisy said waving as she skipped away.

"She's adorable!" Evie said taking her duffel upstairs as she led her to their rooms.

"Only when she isn't being annoying, which isn't often. I still love her though" Doug chuckled.

"You're just being mean, Dougie-Bear. She's your little sister" Evie said as they walked down the hall.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure everything will be fine" Dopey said as he and Annabelle walked down the hall the other way toward them.

"Oh dear. What if Grumpy loses his temper?"

"Doug said she was a sweet, kind and special girl. I am sure he wouldn't say that if she wasn't anything less than" Dopey said as Evie quickly turned to her boyfriend, fear in her eyes. His parents looked ahead.

"Doug? My favorite son, you're home!" Annabelle said as they walked up to the young couple.

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad" Doug said.

"Seemed to have grown up even more since we last saw you last year" Dopey said to his son. Doug nodded smiling.

"Solid 5'10" Doug said.

Evie shyly smiled and pulled her loose hair behind her ear. "Mom, Dad this is my girlfriend, Evie. Evie, these are my parents"

"Hi, Evie. It's nice to meet you" Dopey said.

"Hi, dear. It's nice to finally meet you, Evie" Annabelle said smiling a warm smile which Evie immediately found welcoming.

"Um, nice to meet you too, Mrs. and Mr. White" Evie said smiling.

"Meet us downstairs, Doug. We'll get to know Evie a bit over tea. How does that sound?" Annabelle said smiling especially at Evie who seemed to pull _more_ loose strands back behind her ear.

"Yeah, we'll just put our stuff down" Doug said to his parents who nodded and walked down the stairs. "How are you feeling?" He turned to Evie as she silently walked to the brown wood door reading 4b.

"Not bad. I mean they seem nice and open to meeting me, but how will everyone else react?" Evie said yawning.

"My parents are pretty persuasive to everyone and usually people they like, the others like. I can't say everyone will be excited, but you'll be okay" Doug said as she nodded and went into her room and put her bag down.


	15. The Heart of a Family

She smiled at the room that smelled of lavender and honey. She had explored the room and found herself sitting on the neat and clean bed that also smelled of lavender. She didn't mean to doze off, but after a couple minutes she was asleep.

"Evie?" Doug said after five minutes. "Evie?" He knocked as she didn't answer.

"Princess?" He said knocking a bit louder. "Evie? I'm coming in" he said slowly opening the door and found her sleeping contently, her shoes on the floor. He smiled as he went over and kissed her temple, pulling her blanket up even more as he closed the door.

He went downstairs to his parents who sat around the fireplace with mugs waiting.

"Where's Evie?" Annabelle said confused.

"She fell asleep. She was a bit stressed out at your opinion of her. I don't think she meant to fall asleep through your invitation to talk" Doug said sitting across from his parents.

"I couldn't help but notice she had slight bags under her eyes" Dopey said.

"She does. She runs 4Hearts, her boutique, maintains straight A's and B's and is a cheerleader. That's partly why I invited her, to relax but also so you could meet her"

"My sweetheart of a boy. She's absolutely a gorgeous girl" Annabelle said coming to kiss his cheek. This time he didn't shrug it off.

"Oh, so you are growing up, huh, my boy" Dopey laughed. "You've gotten used to the female kiss"

"No!" He said his cheeks reddening.

"It's fine, Doug. I still remember Snow White. Makes your mom mad everytime" He joked. Doug shook his head laughing as his mom crossed her arms.

"I am not competing against a 14 year old girl, anymore!" Annabelle said smiling.

The threesome laughed as Daisy inside the house.

"What's so funny?" Daisy said climbing on the couch next to her brother.

"Dad and Snow" Doug said to his little sister.

"Oh. Where's Evie?" Daisy asked taking out her ponytail.

"She fell asleep" Doug said.

"She's really nice and pretty. I wish my brother was like her" Daisy said. Doug turned to her and pushed her shoulder.

"Ow!" Daisy said as she dramatically scooting further, making her more of a victim.

"That didn't even hurt" Doug said laughing. Daisy joined in.

"It didn't"

"Looks like someone missed their brother. She's been moping around here since Christmas. Then when she found out you were dating Evie, she got even more glum" Dopey said. "Am I right, Daz?"

She blushed nodding her head. "Well, she'll take my place"

Doug looked at his parents and they nodded their heads getting up and going out to the breakfast nook.

"Dazzle Monster, Evie is my girlfriend, not my sister. Those are two different places in my heart" Daisy still looked skeptical. Evie woke up and found her way back down the hallway when she heard her boyfriend's conversation. She stopped at the stairs as Dopey was walking up the stairs.

He saw her and smiled. She blushed. "I am so sorry, Mr. White. I didn't mean to fall asleep"

"It's okay, Evie. Doug explained. As I think you can tell, he's pretty gifted at explaining things" he laughed. Evie smiled and nodded her head. "I'll just wait here"

"Sounds fine with me" Dopey said as he went up the next stairwell.

"I love Evie in a different way than I love you. You are my sister and I am protective of you and I care for you. We'll always have a special relationship that I can't have with Evie. But that doesn't mean that I also don't love her too and have a special relationship with her that I can't have with you"

"Like what?" Daisy asked.

"Like, we can laugh and remember those times when I'd bury you in sand or when you used to come to me at night when you thought monsters would come out of your closet. Evie wasn't there and she can't remember with us. However, with Evie I can talk about times when we used to practice for Romeo and Juliet, or when we went on our first date" he said.

"I get it. So you have three separate places in your heart for three women?"

"Huh?" Doug asked confused.

"Me, Evie and Mom?" Daisy asked. Evie smiled in admiration.

"Yep, pretty much, Dazzle Monster" Doug said as his sister bear hugged him and Evie smiled in awe that her boyfriend had this side to him as he eventually peeled her arms away from him.

"You probably hug Evie all the time!" Daisy said giggling.

"Shut up, Daisy" Doug laughed.

"Why are you turning all red then? Hmmmm" Daisy said skipping away.

"Mom, will you get your daughter?" Doug asked jokingly.

"Daisy it's time for you to get ready for bed anyway" Annabelle said as Evie came down the stairs and Daisy waved to her. She waved back as she came to join Doug.

She sat next to him on the couch. She curled her legs up and leaned on his shoulder. "I heard your conversation with Daisy"

"You did? Everything?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Everything. I thought it was sweet how you explained to her that she'll always be your sister, even though I'm your girlfriend. I honestly didn't know you had the side you interact with when you're around Daisy"

"Hmhm. I guess I sort of forgot what being home felt like, being at a boarding school. I did miss my little Dazzle Monster"

"That is priceless and she calls you four eyes. I always wished I had a little sister. On the Isle I befriended a girl named Dizzy, Drizella's daughter and I taught her all about fashion and took her under my wing"

"I can imagine a mini Evie. She's the girl you requested for Ben to bring over first?"

"Hmhm" Evie said as Annabelle came back into the living space and sat across from them. The teens readjusted their sitting position.

"Hi, Evie" Annabelle said.

"Hi" Evie said shyly.

"Doug told us about how much you do at Auradon prep. You run your own boutique, right?"

"Yes and I sew my own clothes. I plan to major in fashion design" Evie said smiling.

"That is wonderful! I'm sure that you could become the best in Auradon" Annabelle said.

"Thank you," Evie said.

"I always did like fashion. Do you like other arts?" Annabelle asked.

"Not much. My friend Mal is a great artist. I just stick to sketches of designs. I couldn't draw if my life depended on it. I do enjoy performing arts, though"

"Oh, right! You two did play Romeo and Juliet. I'm afraid we were out of the city, unfortunately"

"Where all have you been?" Evie asked

"We've gone to Northern Wei, Agrabah, Summerland, CinderellasBurg. Pretty much everywhere in Auradon"

"That's really cool. I always wanted to travel Auradon. What is your profession?"

"I am a professional housewife" Annabelle laughed as Evie and Doug both laughed.

"No, I am a florist and I work with my husband as we organize the mines"

"Oh, right! Doug has told me stories of the mines" Evie said turning to him.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Doug has hated the mines ever since he was old enough to accompany us. Daisy on the other hand likes the work"

"Yeah, I prefer the numbers or the income, not so much the work" Doug said.

"Sweetie, but you have the muscles for it" Annabelle said as Doug blushed and laughed.

"You do. And I've noticed" Dopey said joining the group. "Daisy's head hit her pillow and she was out"

Evie giggled as she felt a bit more at home.


	16. My Forever Love?

His parents left the two to spend some time together until 10.

"I love your family. But I love you more" Evie said smiling at him.

"I thought you would. They're pretty cool. I love you, my Ticklish Princess" she eyed him smiling.

"You better not!" Evie said laughing.

"I won't," He said hugging her before tickling her stomach as Evie burst into laughter.

"No!" Evie said giggling.

"I'm done, blue" Doug said kissing her forehead.

"I can tell" Evie said smiling. "It's 9:55. We should probably go our separate ways"

"We should" She held his hand as they walked back up the stairs and to each of their rooms. He walked her to her room as Daisy opened her door. She tiptoed and looked out and whispered.

"Doug? Evie?" Daisy said. They looked over.

"Daisy, what are you still up for?" Doug said.

"Well, I was getting water"

"No, you are too excited to sleep, Daisy. I know you more than you know yourself" Doug said as Daisy giggled.

"You're right. I haven't seen you since last Christmas" Daisy said.

"I know, but if you sleep fast enough, tomorrow will come and we'll get to do something then" Doug said as Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Fine" Daisy said about to turn around before Evie took her hands.

"You know Daisy, your brother talks about you at Auradon Prep" Evie said. "He missed you too. He won't leave before he takes you somewhere, sweetie" Evie said leaning down to the girl who only stood at 4'11".

"You're really pretty and really nice. You'd make a wonderful sister!" Daisy said. "Goodnight Doug, goodnight Evie"

"Goodnight Daisy" Doug said.

"Goodnight, Daisy and thank you" Evie said.

Daisy closed her door.

"She is such a sweetheart!" Evie said. "I honestly didn't know you had this side to you. I love this older brother side!"

"She is a pretty sweet kid"

Evie smiled. _So we are going to ignore the whole sister thing._ She turned to him as he drew her in by her waist in a hug and she returned it. Daisy peeked out of her door to see the couple. Evie rested his hands on his upper chest and he leaned in to kiss her. She smiled and they held onto each other's hands before completely going separate ways.

Daisy smiled to herself and noted to remind him about that. She giggled a little thinking about what she saw. For all the years she could remember, Daisy remembered Doug said he'd never kiss a girl and there he was, kissing his girlfriend.

An hour later, Annabelle came around to each of the rooms. She checked on Daisy as she then checked on Evie.

Annabelle knocked on the door. "Evie?"

Evie sprang up and attended to the door. "Hi"

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I am just making my rounds"

"It's totally good, Mrs. White" Evie said.

"Have a sweet night, Evie" Annabelle said.

"You too!" Evie said closing her door.

Annabelle knock on her son's door. He came to open it.

"Hi" he said as he went back to his bed. She stood at the wall near the door.

"Hi. Evie is the sweetest thing you've ever brought home. She is a wonderful girl" Annabelle said.

"She is. Daisy seems to like her too" Doug said.

"Such a cute love story. I'm glad you scraped the artist girl" Annabelle said. "I think she's a keeper, Doug and I don't like many people"

Evie listened through the wall. _Both his mom and sister love me already. Wow, so I am welcome now!_

"She's only 17 and I'm 18. Neither of us want to get married right now" Doug said.

"Yes, but King Ben is engaged to her best friend. You can't believe that she isn't thinking about it right now. These days you can lose some young ladies quickly"

"Goodnight, Mom" Doug said chuckling.

"I'm just suggesting. Goodnight, Doug" she said laughing before she closed his door.

Evie thought to herself. Are we actually going that far? Would he actually want to marry me?


	17. Interacting with the Family

They had just arrived downstairs as the last of the family had arrived. Happy walked in with his family, as they noticed Doug holding hands with Evie.

"Doug? Is that you?" Happy said smiling his trademark smile.

"It is, Uncle Happy"

"By jove, you must be at 6 foot by now, right?"

"5'9". Pretty close" Doug laughed. **A/N: The real actor (Zachary Gibson) who plays Doug looks to have grown since D1, comparing it to the first cast photo of D3. Since there is no definite height online, he was as tall as BooBoo in the photo, and next to Sofia who is 5'4" wearing assumably 3-4 inch heels and he is still a bit taller than her, that would put him at around 5'8-9" - Sorry, read on…**

"Who's this lovely young lady?" he asked.

"This is Evie, my girlfriend" Doug introduced. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Well nice to meet you, Evie" some of the people said as they stared at her. She gave a smile and small wave as she hid behind her boyfriend. She discreetly whispered to him expressing her awkwardness. He nodded his head squeezing her hand. He began a simple conversation as they chatted with the two. Daisy soon came downstairs nudging her brother who looked down at her. Evie still clung to his hand, nervous.

"Nevermind. I'll tell you later" Daisy said. She smirked and Evie smiled.

"She is too cute. I can tell she's mischievous" Evie whispered as Doc gestured to her.

"So you're one of those transfer students from the Isle?" Doc asked. "I've been wanting to research the place for a bit of time"

"Y–yes" Evie said her eyes flickering with fear.

"The Isle? She's the product of a villain, huh?" Grumpy said as Dopey came around the corner.

"Well in theory yes, the offspring. But she's nowhere near evil" Doug said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Whose kid? The whole getup looks like Grimhilde" Grumpy said as Evie touched her necklace as there was a hush over the room. She turned to Doug and he noticed the tears forming in her eyes.

"Grimhilde?!" Happy said as the smile wiped off his face. "She can't be. The child is too pure and pretty if I may say"

"Evie is her daughter, but she choose good at King Ben's coronation. She's is far from her mother" Doug said as Grumpy glared.

"I'm sorry" Evie squeaked. "I'm so sorry for my mother"

"Don't apologize, Evie" Bashful whispered.

"Clearly the girl is completely a mess now that we know she's of Grimhilde" Sleepy said as Evie was surprised that he had heard everything while she assumed his eyes were closed behind his dark eyeglasses and lounging position.

Strangely all in chorus, Bashful, Doc, Happy and Sleepy all apologized. "She looks more like Snow, wouldn't you think?" Happy said with a laugh.

"She does" A few people agreed as Grumpy simply walked away. Doug had consoled Evie for his "uncle's" behavior. She requested to get some air and they did just that. Kids and other teens their age hung out at the trees and around the patio.

"Hi!" Bailey said walking up to the two. "I met you. Evie, right?"

Evie nodded her head. "Bailey?" The girl nodded her head as Evie sat down and removed her hand from his, blushing as she grabbed a napkin.

"Sorry!" Evie laughed.

"Evie, I love holding your hand, sweaty or not" Doug said before she playfully hit his arm. "No, it's okay, though. You're nervous and have every right to be"

"Little Miss Mini Skirt is cute" Grant, Grumpy's grandson said.

"Her name is Evie" Doug said rolling his eyes.

"Probably what attracted you, huh?" He smirked. Doug frowned.

"Actually, no. You're just salty that because you don't have any personality, girls always break up with you once they realize your density" Doug said as Evie returned.

"Hey, Mini Skirt" He said as Evie sat next to her boyfriend.

Evie frowned and looked down. "My skirt isn't even short" she mumbled.

"I am going to need you to leave, Grant. You are making Evie uncomfortable"

"You're just a loser. And Mini Skirt, you only wants him for what? His homework?" Grant said in a mocking manner. She glared.

"No! I am capable of doing my own homework. I don't need to explain anything to you" Evie said annoyed.

"And why is that?" Grant asked.

"Because you're too dense to understand" Doug said as Grant frowned and stuck out his tongue. Doug simply laughed and Evie's eyes widened as she smiled.

"I apologize for that, Evie. He's always been like this. He's just mad that every time he's brought one of his girlfriends home, she usually calls for a AUlift. I have no idea who at 17 still sticks out their tongue either"

"Ooo, that's sad" Evie said giggling. "I didn't know you pulled insults like, ever! I don't think of you being the slightest bit bad"

"When necessary, I do" Doug said laughing.

"That's what makes us so compatible" She said smirking before she burst into giggles.

"Eve, are too much for me" he said as Evie leaned her head on his shoulder.


	18. Blooming Sisterhood

Evie sat on her bed brushing her hair out. She heard a knock at the door she didn't recognize.

"Um, who is it?"

"Daisy" The young girl said.

"Oh!" Evie put her brush down and came to the door to open it. "come on in" Evie smiled.

"Hi, I just wanted to talk to you. My mom said you aren't comfortable yet, and I want to make you comfortable"

"Oh, that's sweet of you" Evie said picking up her brush again.

"I have something for you. Wait here!" Daisy said smiling. She ran back with a bottle.

"What it it?" Evie asked curious. "Wait is that detangle cream?!"

"Hmhm! It works wonders. My hair is wavier like my mom's, so I use it all the time. It works on straight hair too"

"Thank you!" Evie said opening the bottle.

"Your hair is so pretty! It has so much volume and length to it!" Daisy said.

"Do you want to brush it?" Evie asked her as Daisy's eye widened.

"Sure!" Daisy said as Evie laughed.

"I thought so" She handed the brush to Daisy and she added the cream and put it throughout her hair. She brushed her hair and put it into a braid.

"There!" Daisy said. Evie looked in the mirror.

"You're great for an 11 year old" Evie said touching the neat braid that flowed down her back.

"Thanks. I like doing hair"

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Evie asked putting away her brush.

"I want to be a professional violinist or a hairdresser" Daisy said. "What are you going to do in college?"

"I don't know. Your brother helped me to understand that I could be anything I want to be. I want to pursue fashion design, but I have always loved children so I might become a teacher" Evie said smiling.

"Can I ask you a couple questions?" Daisy said.

"Sure, any topic" Evie said.

"Okay, so what is your favorite food?"

"Blueberries or chocolate" Evie said smiling

"That's pretty cool. Mine's definitely chocolate. Favorite color?"

"Blue" Evie said.

"Man, I should have known. Your hair is blue and so are your clothes" Daisy giggled.

"True. All of my clothes when I was little were blue and I just continued the color scheme.

"My favorite color is yellow"

"It fits your personality and name" Evie smiled.

"Thanks! What's your favorite sport?" Daisy asked.

"Cheerleading. Or Tourney. My pseudo brothers play tourney, so it's growing on me"

"I love cheerleading. I did gymnastics, but I fractured my arm when I was 9, so I haven't been back"

"Ooo. I bet that wasn't fun" Evie said.

"Actually it was a bit. Like the aftermath was fun. Doug was my slave and I got to eat ice cream all day, I didn't have to help with the resort either. He had to do all my chores and had to help me" Daisy said having a giggle fit.

Evie laughed with her. "Daisy, you are too funny"

"Speaking of ice cream. What's your favorite flavor?"

"Chocolate"

"That's mine too!" Daisy smiled. "When was your first kiss?"

"Um," Evie blushed. "Four months ago"

"Really?" Daisy said astounded. "How romantic was it"

"Romantic" Evie said giggling as she turned crimson. "In the moonlight at midnight"

"By who? If it's my brother, he'd get in trouble for curfew, let alone the excuse was kissing a girl" Daisy said before they both burst into laughter.

"Daisy! You already know!" Evie said laughing.

"Do I? But seriously my brother was your first kiss? _My_ brother?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, _your_ brother" Evie sat tapping Daisy's nose. "And surprisingly, he's better than King Ben"

"Wow. And to think when I used to pester him when he was 13. He claimed, "I'll never kiss a girl"

Doug walked past. "Hey Einstein!" Evie said. He turned around.

"Hmhm?" He said not noticing Daisy. She laughed and he looked over.

"Hi, Daisy" he waved.

"Hi, my wonderfully, genius, amazing brother" Daisy said. He shook his head at her.

"Daisy was learning about me and we hit one special subject" Evie said giggling.

"Hmhm, first kisses" Daisy said.

"What about first kisses?" Doug said raising a brow. "Don't tell me you have already gotten yours"

"No, but someone got theirs four months ago by you" Daisy said. Doug hit his head.

"Not this again" he said looking at Evie with a chuckle.

"It was so sweet! It was in the moonlight _and_ at midnight! Daisy also said you'd never kiss a girl" Evie said squeezing her pillow. Daisy smiled.

"When did I-" Doug began.

"Five years ago when you were dating the robotics girl" Daisy said with a smirk.

"Well that is different. We both had braces and glasses" he said.

"You had braces?!" Evie said. "Daisy is there a picture?"

"Hmhm. Even one from the middle school cotillion" Daisy said going to find the pictures.

"I bet she was quite a girl. You never told me when your first kiss was" Evie said.

"You were my first kiss" Doug said as she hit him with her pillow. "I'm not lying!" he chuckled.

"Really?! How'd you know what to do?!"

"That is for me to know and you to never find out, Eve" he said as she hit him with her pillow again. He shielded himself as they were in laughter.

"Fine, please, I surrender! I asked a friend and literally hoped I didn't mess up. I didn't plan on asking you then. The mood was set and your face was suddenly close to mine" He said.

"Awww! You're too sweet!" Evie said hanging her arms around him.

Daisy came back in and sat next to Evie. "The ultimate blackmail photos!" Evie began to crack up.

"No!" Doug said covering his face with a groan.

"Aww, but you were what? 12? That is so cute!"

"That was the worst time of my life. I was 5'2", had braces, just got glasses, voice cracks at the worst times. Middle school sucked" Evie giggled.

"That sounds awful. Fortunately, I was stuck in a castle with my mother rather than in middle school"

"Wait so what is your transcript even like?" Daisy asked her eyes wide.

"I have two full years of legal education" Evie said with a chuckled

"How are you salutatorian then?" Daisy asked.

"I have straight A's. Your brother showed me my inner smarts. I even got 15/15 and your brother got 14/15 on the last English test"

"Whoa!" Daisy said. "You're great, Evie! I am so glad I met you. You are the coolest 17 year old I've ever met! I'll be practicing violin, guys!" she gave Evie another hug and waved to her brother. She stopped and turned around.

"Doug, she's definitely a keeper" The two teens blushed. She skipped back to her room down the hall.

They smiled at each other and Evie cleared her throat still her cheeks red. "So, there have been little comments that we'd be compatible beyond dating" Evie said before they both laughed.

"Yeah, it's a bit hard to ignore them. I know Mal and Ben are there, but I don't think either of us are. I mean-"

"No. Not at all. I mean I talked to Mal and she isn't sure she wants this so soon" Evie said. "I've begun to question whether we could be something more"

"I have too" Doug said as Evie nodded before taking his hand in hers.

"Being completely honest with you, this is a bit surreal. I-I have never felt this way before. There's never been depth in any relationship I've had and you've helped me change in so many ways" Evie said he kissed her cheek. She looked down trying to hold in her smile. Before lifting her off of her bed. She giggled.

"I am going to take you to a very special place, Princess" He said as she held onto his hand.

"O-okay" she said smiling.


	19. Three Is Not A Crowd

He had carried her on his back to the top of a hill that had a pond, fireflies and a waterfall. The sun was setting and the sky had all of the colors of the rainbow.

"This is a place I used to go to get away from life" He said as she had wonder written all over her face.

"It's beautiful!" Evie said. "Why did you bring me here"

"I wanted to show you a place that is just as beautiful as you are. To be honest with you, I really didn't think I would ever get to be this close to you after the whole Chad thing. When I first met you, I wished I could talk to you, but always thought you were so far out of my league" Doug said.

"But you didn't know that I really wasn't" Evie finished softly. He nodded and she wrapped her hands around his neck from his back and kissed his cheek.

"This is really beautiful" Evie said sighing.

The two sat talking until the sun became a slit on the horizon. In comfortable silence they walked back to the resort house taking a more scenic route. Annabelle and Dopey were on the patio as Daisy was sorting flowers, clearly bored.

Evie and Doug looked at each other. Evie nodded her head with a smile.

"Hey, Daisy. Do you want to go somewhere?" Doug asked. Daisy's eyes lit up.

"Yes! Can Evie come too?!" Daisy said. As she chuckled.

"If that is okay with you, I don't mind" Evie said as Daisy threw her arms around the blue haired girl.

"Mom, Dad, we're going out be back by like 10"

"Okay, sweeties. You're 18 so Daisy should be cleared to go" Annabelle said.

"Bye!" Daisy waved to her parents as the three piled into Doug's sedan.

"Where were you taking me?"

"Where do you want to go? Choose anywhere" Doug said leaving the lot and turning onto the highway. "Well not anywhere. I'm not taking you to PonyLand"

"PonyLand?" Evie asked smiling

"The best place on Earth!" Daisy said. "Ride ponies and everything is pony themed!"

"Also known as 11 year old girls running around, riding ponies and innocent brothers almost getting hit by horses" Doug said. Daisy slapped his shoulder.

"I've always wanted a horse. When I was younger, my mom told me stories of Ferdinand riding to Snow on a horse and how one day it would be me riding away to a castle with mirror and a mother-in-law wing. From then on, I always wanted a horse because it equaled happily ever after. They pulled Cinderella's carriage and _all_ the princes had one"

"Did you know that both Doug and I have horses. Did he ever tell you that?" Daisy said as Evie's eyes widened.

"You, _my_ boyfriend have a horse?!" Evie asked nearly losing it.

"I do. Well, to an extent. Both of us have one at Snow's castle. I'm sure that you will inherit one since you're her sister"

"Wow! So you really are my prince" she said looking out the window.

Daisy smiled to herself as she noticed her brother develop a blush as Evie closed her eyes leaning her head on the windowsill.


	20. Ponyland

The ride was a silent one until Doug stopped at the park. Daisy's eyes widened.

"Daisy, Evie?" He said as they both looked up. "Welcome to PonyLand" he said. Daisy's eyes furrowed and she was confused. Evie looked in wonder.

"Two beats one. And, I said you could go anywhere you wanted. I don't break my promises" He said as they got out of the car.

"You've definitely changed. You would have acted like you usually do and took me to the planetarium" She sighed. "Crazy what girlfriends do to older brothers. Let's go!" Daisy said walking ahead of Evie who had put her hand in his.

Evie smiled. "You're blushing again. She must be right" She said before planting a kiss on his cheek. She let go of his hand and skipped to Daisy as they looked back at a smiling red faced Doug, giggling.

They high fived each other as he arrived.

"My dopey brother, finally made it" Daisy said.

"I should have went to the planetarium, just for that. You guys are so wrong" He shook his head as he paid for their tickets and Daisy took Evie along to show her everything that it had to offer. Doug stayed a distance letting the two bond.

They eventually dragged him over to take pictures. Two hours later, they all were having fun. The last thing they agreed to do was to ride the ferris wheel. Together they rode the ride in one cart, Daisy and Evie on either side of Doug. He slung his arms around their shoulders as Evie leaned into his shoulder. Daisy seemed to enjoy his comforting gesture and smiled. She forgot how much she missed her brother. She pointed some things out to them in the skyline and on the ground as they both did too. Ten minutes later, their ride was over and The three walked back to the car where Daisy immediately fell asleep.

"Are your parents going to be upset because it is past 10?" Evie said concerned looking at the time. He shook his head.

"No. If it was just you and I, yes. But since I took Daisy to PonyLand, we'll be fine" She nodded.

"You know I had a lot of fun today. You seemed to enjoy PonyLand too" Evie said as he rolled his eyes.

"I enjoyed the company I had. You and Daisy seem to click" He said.

"I know. She's a sweetheart. She reminds me of Dizzy" She said. "I must just love people with the initial letter of D"

They both laughed as they continued on the road home. He pulled in the driveway in the back as they saw a few customers coming in. Evie helped him put Daisy on his back as they walked through the private entrance. Annabelle looked towards them as she watered the blue roses that sat on the table. Evie gasped.

"This is where you got them?!" she asked. He turned to her confused.

"Got what?" he said walking over to his mother.

"Blue roses" she said. He nodded his head.

"I ordered them from my mom. That's where all of your flowers come from, Princess" He told her. Evie blushed at his nickname and they both looked at each other. _Oops_ , he mouthed. She smiled.

"PonyLand?" Annabelle said purposefully ignoring the slip up as she noticing Daisy's poster.

"Hmhm" he said as Annabelle smiled.

"Stopped going to the planetarium I assume?" He smiled and blushed for the umpteenth time. "Evie, dear. You like blue roses? Well, I assumed you would since you seem to match your clothes with your hair"

Evie laughed. "I do. I love blue, but I didn't know blue roses existed"

"Yes, yes they do and they're wonderful. I wondered why there had been an increase in blue rose sales. I didn't know that Doug was ordering them for you" she laughed.

"Let me carry her to her room" Doug said as Daisy was still on his back. Both nodded their heads.


	21. Sealing The Night

"Can I tell you something?" Annabelle said softly, turning to the teen girl who stood next to a couch looking into space. Evie was confused for a moment before they sat down.

"I know we have only gotten to know each other for four days now, but I've found that you are a such sweetheart. I had spoken with my son and he said that after quite a while you two completely fell for each other. I was particularly interested when he came home and told us students from the Isle would be joining us in Auradon. I had wondered if the Evil Queen had a child" Evie nodded lowering her head.

"You're not in trouble, I just wanted to tell you how much I have enjoyed your company before you two off and go back to the school tomorrow. Daisy simply adores you. My husband is quite impressed and that's saying something. Between the two of us, he loves you as much as Snow White and the personality resemblance is evident" she laughed as Evie smiled wide.

"Thank you. I really like all of you too. I was afraid at first, but everything just seems like it was meant to be. Um, and Mrs. White, you've sort of reminded me of the mom I never had. I remember last night I accidentally called you that" she said softly. Annabelle took her shoulder.

"It is my honor. I felt like crying after you had said that. It really made me feel good inside. I understand it would be strange, but honestly you can call me that or Annabelle if you'd like"

"Okay." Evie said with a smile as Annabelle hugged the girl.

"Oh, sweetie. Now I don't want to embarrass you, but I think you'll be around for a very, very long time. I've never seen this in any sort of a relationship with my son, nor this kind of love between any two as young as you" Annabelle said as Evie laughed.

"Trust me, I want to. With it being senior year and all, we're trying to figure out what's next. I've never had so much optimism and hope and a future for myself" Evie said.

"I'm glad you've gotten to experience Auradon. Feel free to stop by with Doug or without. I'd love to see you in the near future. Think of this resort as your home too" she said as Evie nodded.

"Thank you, have a great night" Evie said waving.

"My pleasure. Goodnight Evie" Annabelle said waving back. Evie walked up the stairs and bumped into her boyfriend who caught her from tripping. They walked up the stairs hand and hand. He brought her to the balcony lit up with hanging star lanterns.

"This is beautiful" Evie said taking it all in.

"As a kid, I used to come up here and read or look at stars" he said. "I know it's late and the wood isn't the most comfortable, but would you like to stay out here?" he asked her. She looked at him and nodded her head completely in awe.

"One question. Are your parents okay with it?" Evie asked with a giggle. He nodded laughing.

"Yes they are" He said taking a fluffy blanket and laying over the wooden floor. He then took more blankets and set them over their spot. She took pillows and placed them around the blankets. Evie went to grab her pajamas and came back ready for bed. He went and did the same, coming back. Each zipped up in individual sleeping bags inches apart, she sat up and took his hand. He kissed her palm and each with a simple goodnight, Evie listened to the classical music, lulling her to sleep.

Annabelle and Dopey went to the balcony and observed the two.

"18 and he's all grown up, Anna" Dopey said. "Just a split second ago he was running around here playing with Daisy. The next day he's brought his girlfriend home"

"I know. It hurts to let my little boy go, but I know that he'll be alright. Taking care of a young lady. He calls her Princess which I think is absolutely adorable. He buys her blue roses, her favorite flower. After the kind of life, Evie's probably been through being EQ's daughter, she ought to deserve someone special" Annabelle said with awe as she noticed Doug's old bear in Evie's arms despite them facing opposite ways.

"Young love" Dopey said.

"I really hope he keeps her" Annabelle said.

"He will. She's a sweetheart just like another special lady I know" Dopey said taking Annabelle's hand and they left the two.


	22. Good Morning

She smiled as the sun began to rise and she shook his shoulder.

"Hey, prince in shining hazel eyes" she said sitting up. He fluttered his eyes.

"Hi, princess in dazzling brown eyes" he said as she played with his hair as she took her ponytails and put little buns throughout his head. Daisy came out to the balcony laughing.

"You look _good_!" she said as she and Evie laughed.

"I do" he said laughing looking into his black phone screen.

"So, uh what time are you guys leaving?" Daisy asked as she took a seat next to Evie.

"10. We have to be back at the school by 12" Evie said wrapping her arm around Daisy.

"Oh" Daisy said. "I can't wait until next year. I'll be able to be like you guys. All independent and stuff"

"So you're excited for Auradon Prep?" Evie asked as she started to braid his hair.

"Yeah. I just wish you guys weren't graduating this year" Daisy said. "I have school today, too. I've got to go get dressed"

"Do you have an outfit ready?" Evie asked intrigued.

"No. I was going to randomly pick something. Unless you wanted to help me?" Daisy said her eyes brightening.

"Of course!" she said as Daisy showed her to her room. Doug waved at the two, folding blankets.

"Doug?" Dopey said quietly.

He looked up at his stepdad. "Hey, dad"

"Evie's special. I know you know that, but she's a very sweet young lady" he said as he started laughing at his son's hair. "Your hair?" Doug blushed.

"Evie" He said laughing.

"I'm really proud of you, Doug. You've grown a lot. From the little boy who rarely spoke, to the bold, young man with a girlfriend. Your mother and I were talking. Do you have dreams of marrying her?" he asked. Doug looked down with a smile. He nodded as Dopey chuckled. "I thought so. That's been what everyone's been talking about since King Ben and Lady Mal and everything. Your mother wants you guys to hurry up and get married, but I know you two are waiting until after college"

"Yeah, Evie said that it would be more ideal to start thinking about that more in junior or senior year of college. Granted, she isn't in a rush to walk down the aisle" He said.

Dopey nodded his head as he smiled. "I would never have expected her to be as she is. I expected the daughter of the Evil Queen to follow after her mother's footsteps"

"I didn't follow after my biological dad's, your or mom's legacy" Doug said. Dopey nodded.

"You didn't. I'm looking forward to spending time with my daughter-in-law in the future" Dopey said with a smile.

Doug stuttered a bit. "Oh, uh, yeah" Dopey walked back through the balcony doors and Doug sat marveling at the weekend. They love Evie as much as I do that they want me to marry her. How much better could this weekend have gone?!


	23. Back At Auradon Prep

Evie laid on her bed think about her boyfriend's family. Mal was already asleep, but she laid awake. She grabbed a post it note and scribbled to Mal where she was going. Before she could leave in one of Doug's band hoodies, Mal turned on the lamp.

"E?" She said squinting. "Where are you going at midnight?"

"Doug's, I couldn't sleep because I was thinking of him" Evie trailed off blushing hard.

"Oooo, someone got a little more serious in their relationship. That weekend with his family really sealed the deal?" Mal asked. Evie nodded smiling, still crimson.

"Yeah. Do you mind? This won't be a regular thing, it's just things started circling my mind" Evie said

"I go to Ben's all the time. And, E. It's going to become a regular thing. Just ask your roommate" she laughed. Evie gave her a look before joining her in laughter.

"Later, M" Evie said.

"Later, E" Mal said with a smile. Evie closed the door and walked down the stairs to room 3b.

Knocking on the door, her boyfriend came to the door wearing gray and green pajamas and a green shirt. He wasn't wearing glasses and seemed to be half sleep still.

"Evie?" he said blinking.

"Hi," she said as he stood aside and let her in. He turned on the light as her face twisted.

"For once, your room isn't organized" she said giggling. He smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't have time to really unpack before I started dozing off" he said. "What's up, though"

"I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about you and your family and everything" Evie said looking away.

"What exactly about?" he said straightening up as she sat on his bed.

"Well, it's strange how they like me even though I'm like their sworn enemy" Evie said staring at her reflection in the mirror on the wall.

"How is it strange?" Doug asked throwing clothes into a basket.

"It's just shouldn't they hate me? How are they so open to liking me? I talked to your mom and she sort of reassured me, but I just don't get how everything went so smooth. Or why am I getting a happily ever after?" Evie said.

"Hmm. So you think there should have been a different reaction to them meeting you?" he asked as she nodded.

"And like us, in general. I don't want to slow down and we don't need to, but I guess I'm not used to a relationship like ours. Everything seems to be a whirlwind of bliss, but should it be this way? Am I supposed to feel this happy?"

"Yes, you deserve to feel happy in a relationship and in general. I can see how you might feel overwhelmed, though"

"That's it. I'm overwhelmed" Evie said pinpointing his interpretation.

"I mean you met my parents and sister, extended family. Little hints regarding compatibility beyond dating. I know you must feel weird" Evie nodded as he smiled. "You're fine and we are fine. Nothing is going to happen to us. We can move as fast as you feel comfortable with. No one is forcing anything on us and if they are, we don't have to listen to them" he said.

"That's all. I just had been thinking about that all night" Evie said as he smiled at her.

"Alright. Then I'll see you tomorrow" he said all too seriously. She frowned.

"Huh?" she said confused as he turned around waving.

"Bye, Evie" he said as her mouth curved to a smile and she sat on his lap.

"Shut up! I'm not leaving" she laughed as he did too. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "I love it when you don't have glasses on. There's no barrier to kissing you"

"Well, I need to go put them back on then" Doug said as Evie hit his arm playfully. He smiled at her. She smiled back as he kissed her quickly.

"I love you" he said pulling back a loose strand of her hair. She stood up and walked back to the spare bed.

"I love you too" she replied as got inside the covers. "Goodnight, Doug" Evie said softly.

"Goodnight, Evie" He said back.


	24. Togetherness

Evie sat in the library dreamy eyed. Two months after meeting his parents, everything seemed to be falling in place. Lately they spent more time together and did little cute things with and for each other. Mal had texted her that a note and a bouquet arrived at their dorm. She smiled thinking about her boyfriend's romantic gesture.

"Evie?" Carlos said coming up to where she sat.

"Hey, C" she said seemingly distracted.

"Doug?" he asked her. Lately he's noticed they've gotten a lot closer and he didn't know how he felt about that. He and Evie are more than friends, they're brother and sister. He wasn't jealous of her boyfriend and didn't like her like he liked Jane, but it was weird to see her like _this._

Evie nodded. "Sorry. He just makes me so happy. I have no idea why, though"

"Well, I think that's love" Carlos simply said. "I haven't seen you much. Like I haven't seen Mal much either. Jay, I mean I see him 'cause we share a dorm, but other than that he doesn't exist anymore than you guys do"

Evie turned her head. "Oh, Carlos. I don't mean to be like that. I'm sorry. Do you want to get together with everyone and catch up?"

"Yeah, tomorrow at 7. Our dorm" he said. She nodded in agreement before she stopped.

"Wait, Doug and I were supposed to go out to dinner tomorrow night. I can cancel though" she said smiling. "He's understanding. Plus we've been on dates to dinner before. Nothing special"

"Aren't you going to a movie tonight?" He asked as she shook her head.

"I haven't seen him all day. Jay and Lonnie are at the movies tonight" Evie said. Carlos nodded.

"Ohhh, well I guess that's what happens when people add to the group chat and I get everyone's plans mixed up! I'll see you around, Evie" He waved as he saw Jane in the hallways and walked with her to a smoothie stand.

Evie sighed thinking of her friends and her boyfriend. Speaking of whom, walked up to where she sat.

"Hey," he said sitting down. She looked up instantly smiling.

"Hey. I haven't seen you all day. But, um, I know it's so blunt but Carlos wants to have a "VK" night tomorrow. Do you mind if we postpone dinner until like Saturday night instead?" she asked as he took out his laptop.

"No. I don't mind" he said furiously typing something.

"What are you working on?" She asked.

"Nothing really. Just an application for Preston" he said.

"We don't go off to college for like 6 months" she said confused.

"I know, but you have to get started sometime. You should start sending in applications to schools as well. This is the peak of the season"

"I didn't really think if that. I don't even know what schools I'm interested in. You helped me get my credits together and testing. Do you mind helping me apply to colleges?" She asked as he slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"Of course. I'd be a horrible boyfriend if I didn't" he laughed as she smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder watching him show her what to do. Soon enough it was eight and they gathered their things and said goodbye, as they were going different places.

—

Walking back to her dorm, she found the note and flower Mal had told her about. A written letter and a bouquet of blue roses sat at her desk. Thinking it was from her boyfriend, she opened the letter. Instead, it was from Annabelle, Dopey and Daisy. The people she just met and hopefully one day become her forever family. She put the roses in a white vase that gave a nice pop of color to her side of the room. She quickly texted Doug who gave her his mother's personal number. Answering on the first ring, Evie beamed.

"Hello?" Annabelle asked with confusion clear in her voice. _Usually, just the people who have contacts in her phone would call her._

"Hi, Annabelle. This is Evie" The blue haired beauty said.

"Oh, what a nice surprise! Let me add you to my contacts after this" Annabelle said happily. "How are you?"

"I'm fantastic. I just received your gift" Evie said. "Thank you so much! It was a nice surprise"

"You're welcome. We just thought we'd spice up your week. It's been quite awhile since we met you and thought you'd like a gift. I know Doug has been busy and we weren't sure if you had been as well"

"I know. Senior year is getting pretty busy these days especially with prom and everything" Evie said. "I've been focusing on everyone else, I forgot about my own dress"

"I see. How many gowns are you making?" Annabelle asked. "Hopefully not the whole school"

"No, I only have about a small fraction. I have 82 orders, plus mine, so 83 out of about 2000 students" Evie said.

"Good. I couldn't stand to think by hand you'd make all of those dresses. Your delicate fingers can't take that much work to them"

"I know. I despise it when my nails break or I get blisters" Evie said with a giggle. Annabelle laughed. The two continued to talk for about an entire hour and a half, Evie finding herself relaxing and worry leaving her system.

"Have a good night, Evie. And don't work yourself too hard" She said.

"I won't. Goodnight" Evie said with a smile.

"Okay, I love you, sweetie" Annabelle said in a soothing voice as Evie felt her eyes brimming with tears.

"I love you, mom. Bye" Evie said softly.

"Bye," Annabelle said with a smile. They hung up and Evie hid her face in her pillow. Tears streaming down her face. Mal knocked on the door hearing light cries.

"Evie?" she said opening the door. "What happened?"

"His family surprised me with the flowers and everything and I called Annabelle to thank her. But why is Annabelle so nice?" Evie asked. Mal stifled a laugh.

"Um, Evie. This _is_ Auradon" Mal said. "Goodness in every corner. Plus, you're a likable person. You think they should hate you?" Evie nodded.

"Daisy makes me feel like I'm her older sister. Just like Dizzy. Then his parents feel like the parents I never had. Especially Annabelle. She makes me feel like I'm her second daughter. But why do I deserve it?" Evie asked.

"Because, we're in Auradon. And you're an Auradon girl, Evie. You deserve it all. Plus, Annabelle might just be a sweet person who has clicked immediately with you. She must really like you and embrace you as more than her son's girlfriend. And like family. That's what Ben's parents did for me" Mal said as Evie turned her face over. "No mascara?"

"Tear and waterproof" Evie said with a smile. She hugged her stuffed bunny.

"Why does that smell like red majesty?" Mal asked as Evie blushed.

"It doesn't. You just must be smelling things" She said turning redder with every word.

"Your stuffed animal that Doug won you at the fair just so happens to smell exactly like him? Such a coincidence!" Mal said as Evie laughed, her face still crimson.

"I couldn't help it! I just sometimes need comfort and I love him so much. So I secretly sprayed my bunny" Evie said looking away.

"You're funny" Mal said. Evie smiled as she laid back on her bed and Mal looked over at her.

"So you're planning to go to college together?" Mal asked Evie as she nodded.

"I think it's best if we go to college then figure out the rest of our lives" Evie said pulling her phone out.

"That's smart" Mal said quietly. "Do you ever wish things wouldn't go so fast? I wish time would just come to a stop. E, I'm scared. I don't want to become Queen. I don't want to get married at 19. I didn't imagine it would be so early"

"I know. You'll be okay. Did you talk to Ben?" Mal shook her head. Evie looked at her friend with concern. "M, I'll always be here for you. I'm afraid to graduate and Auradon Prep will be over. Our group will be scattered and everything I ever knew will just be gone"

"Yeah. I've been savouring every moment I get to spend time with everyone" Mal said. "I'm really going to miss you, E. This, just alone in our dorm. Just me and you"

"Yeah" Evie trailed off as they sat in silence. Evie opened her messages and texted her boyfriend.

Hey, Mal's pretty unsure of being a 19 year old bride.

 **I would be too, if I was her.**

Ur funny. She's nervous and wants out. Seriously, though. She wishes everything would slow down. Can u tell Ben to do something for her tonight. Really special?

 **Sure. As a group, let's all get together in a few days. I think we all are avoiding the fact that we're going to be scattered and things won't be the same.**

Speaking of which, let's get together tonight at your dorm.

 **Fine by me.**

Evie smiled. "M?"

"Yeah, E?" Mal said.

"Can I try a new look? I think it would be perf for you" Evie said with pleading eyes.

"Sure" Mal said laughing. Evie gave her a little makeover and to Mal, Ben just so happened to stop by. However, the young fairy knew better, but decided not to spoil her best blue haired friend's secret success.

 **A/N: ONE Chapter Left and we'll save that for tomorrow. ;) Plus, I'll need a little deciding from you all. Are you more interested in reading about Devie's wedding, an emotional fict featuring their daughter or Evie's future interaction with her mother?**


	25. Happily Everything After

Everything had went according to plan. Ben had took Mal out for a special evening, focused on her and Evie planned a day for everyone to get together. Exhausted from the day, she laid on Doug's bed as he came back in after finding Evie's favorite movie, well, second favorite, (he told her he would not watch fifty shades of gray with her alone in his bedroom) surprisingly, Beauty and the Beast. He sat next to her as the movie became mere white noise to her.

"How much more of me can you stand?" Evie asked. He turned to her.

"Only forever, because I love you" he said. "Why?"

"It just occurred" She smiled as she cuddled even closer to him. "I love you too. Promise me we'll be together forever" she said softly. "I can't lose you"

"I promise, Evie" He said. She took his signet ring off his finger and slid it on her ring finger.

"A perfect fit" she said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"You're mine and I'm yours" Doug said as she nodded. She laid her head over his heart and closed her eyes. He smiled as she did too. He wrapped his arms around her and she felt more comfortable than ever.

Evie knew that this would be true. It was like her own fairytale. They would be together forevermore. It was like _she_ was engaged to be engaged. Doug had been a bit out of it for a while as he realized that they were basically engaged. He didn't mind. He had his forever girl and that's all that mattered. Hearts intertwined and minds in unison. _Forever and ever and ever, they were meant to be together._

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it! Thanks so much to all those who read and reviewed my first fic. I have chosen their wedding (thanks to RleFay). I will upload as soon as possible (I'm shooting for Friday). My OTP is Devie, so these next stories will focus on them. Most of my fics, like this one I wrote a while back and I don't have a lot of new material. If you have an idea, I can try, but I haven't been into Descendants as much as I used to. It might take a while to upload and write, granted break is over, but I will try my best. I am so stoked it's finally 2019, I'm ready for D3!** **(BookSugar)**


	26. Author's Note: Please Read

**A/N: Want more Devie? Take a look at "Pretty Things," "Rumors," or "Happily Everything After." I cannot express how grateful I am for those who read my first published fanfiction! (BookSugar)**


End file.
